How Did I Manage to Get Myself Into This?
by FeyCrow
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with a guy but everyone else wants you to be with his brother? Well nothing good is for sure. Luna and Zander fight for there love to protect it from his vampire family, can they win? The prologue is a better summary.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I know its annoying to start out this way but hey that's just how it goes sometimes, my name is Luna and I was always the normal 16 year old high school student with dark brown eyes and wavy bronze hair that reached the middle of my back, but now I'm being taken away, not so I wont tell about the fact that I know our schools new students are Vampires but to get married, vampire style. The only thing is the one I fell for, Zander, isn't the one Ill be marrying but his brother and we're pissed, now we'll do what ever we can to get that changed so we can stay together, but first I should tell you how I got in this mess, if you'd like to know then please read on, if not you know what to do.


	2. New Student

**Chapter 1: New Student**

The second quarter and the school bell or as I call it Jail bell had just rand for first period.

"Hey Luna didn't think you'd come today" Babs yelled excitedly. Babs name fit her well it meant strange in Greek, but as strange as she was I was somehow even weirder to the people here at Burnans high school, she was one of my two friends. She was a happy, but not preppy happy, girl who loved school in general, like I said weird. She had shoulder length light brown hair, paper straight and short bangs, a little taller than most 17 year old girls, she had hazel eyes and was a danger too herself and all around her, yes she's that big a klutz.

"Why, it's a public place I can go when I want"

"But you hate school"

"Fine my connection got cut, okay!" I sulked

"Oh, speaking of which, how is your uncle? Do you think he still works for the board of Ed? And that he could help me out a bit?"

"Nope, sorry" I sighed

"But he helps you get out of school all the time, and he usually helps me the few times I needed it, so why not?" She whined

"Look Babs remember me saying my connection got cut that meant that my uncle got fired, turns out he was an abuser" I looked away not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know" she looked really embarrassed and ashamed

"Hey don't worry about it" I laughed. The day surprisingly went pretty fast, and God knows I was thankful for that but the most unexpected thing happened when I got to my fourth period class. We all sat after the teacher Mrs. Snitz yelled in a voice that made you just want take a rusty pipe to her head.

"Oh, well it's nice to see that you've decide to join us Ms. Lyght" Mrs. Snitz snidded.

"Hey, what can I say? Just wanted to see your face Mrs. Snitz, with its point ass nose and that wart on your cheek and oh lord look you skins turning green" I smiled

"Ok, I do not look like that and are you supposed to be comparing me to a witch Ms. lyght?"

"BINGO SHE GOT IT! AND WHAT DO WE HAVE FOR HER JOHNEH?" I looked over to Babs and she joined in "ABSOLUTLY NOTHING" we yelled at the top of our lungs and clapping our hands to show she had won something, and laughing, that is until we heard another yet unknown laughter joining in. The whole class looked over to the door and there stood and boy with dark near black eyes, short but messy light brown hair, he was thin but not disgustingly thin, like someone depriving them selves of food, his voice sounded gentle yet somehow kind of cruel, and you know what? I loved it, his whole atmosphere said nice, gentle, wont kick your ass, that is until you fuck me, my kind of guy, he apparently had good taste in clothing too for he wore cargo pants and a skin tight black tee.

"Oh My God! He is so hot!" screeched a boy obsessed prep in the front of class, the boy laughed again.

"This is Mrs. Snitz class right? My name is Zander"

"Ah, Mr. Corneal welcome to my class, please take a seat" Mrs. Snitz chimed

"Ew Mrs. Snitz he half your age go back to husband and have old people sex leave the hot and young to me" the preppy girl said in the back of class chided, apparently noting that he liked a bit of sarcasm and trying to copy.

"Mrs. Evergreen I suggest you watch your mouth I can get you off that Cheerleading team you like so much" that shut pinky up real quick.

"Like I said before Mr. Corneal please take a seat" he went and took the only available seat by me to the left, Babs was on the right. "Oh, I'm sorry dear I can get you a new seat there's not need to have to sit next to that troublemaker" she smiled trying to sound all nice, but I knew her only intent was to make sure I don't rub off on him, like my attitude was a catchable disease.

"No thank you, I like this seat more comfortable" he stretched and put his foot on the chair and looked out the window. Mrs. Snitz just looked like she'd die of shock at having another smartass in her class, I should really feel proud busting her down this far. I had to admit that he was hot but I'd never tell him that, the others are all pining over him, and that wont help at all if I start to find letters in my locker, I'm a complete outcast as it is so I don't need an excuse against my life when I know no one would notice if I was gone or not. "PST! Hey what's your name?" Zander asked. I was dumbfounded he was actually ignoring the preppy slut, oops did I say slut I meant whore, I don't like preps but I like the whore ones even less, specially this one, she has slept with almost every guy in school, literally. "So ya gonna tell me your name or aren't ya?" before I could even stop myself I found myself saying

"My name is Luna"

"Luna Huh? Such a pretty name" he smiled. All I could do was gawk at him now. For a second I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash red and then the bell rang I darted out of that class room grabbing Babs in the process so fast that they would have thought I was running from Rosie O Donald thinking that I was a doughnut.

**Hope you like it so far.**


	3. One boy, Good boy, or Bad boy?

**Chapter 2: One boy, Good boy, or Bad boy?**

School had finally ended and Babs' mother had picked her up, they offered me a ride but I declined I needed to figure some things out. The more I thought about it the more crazy I thought that I was becoming, peoples eyes don't just flash another color not unless they weren't human, but ghouls and stuff don't exist….do they? Well I got tired of thinking it was giving me a head ache, when I heard a strange song. I felt extremely tired upon hearing it, like those stories about sirens and leading sailors to crash into there deaths except I'm not a sailor and sirens aren't real, I fell to the ground as my eyes blurred, that last thing I saw was Zander and his eyes flashing crimson red again, then…..nothing. BEEP BEEP BEEP that damned alarm clock, such a retched invention, wait alarm clock? Was all I could think when I got up, I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower but when I washed my neck it really stung, when I dried myself off I looked in the mirror to uncover to strange puncture holes in my neck. What the hell are those? I though t and put a band aid on them and brushed my teeth, I never have time for breakfast when I actually go to school. The new kid, Zander was not there in Ms. Snitz's class not that I blame him though but from that strange dream and this seemed very odd to me.

"Ms.Lyght late again I see!" Mrs. Snitz yelled

"Shut up ya old bag it's too early for this shit!"I said groggily

"Hey you ok Luna you don't look so good today, you look kinda pale and exhausted" Babs whispered

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" I sighed, the bell seemingly faster then usual rang for lunch, and Babs and I walked slowly to the lunch room. Once we sat down my stomach had growled I was a lot hungrier then usual and I had forgotten my lunch in the rush.

"Hey there Luna" A familiar voice l laughed, when I turned around I found Zander smiling

"What do you want Zander?" I asked

"Think I could eat with you?"he asked hopefully

"Why?" I had to ask that was a huge shock

"I really don't wanna eat with those bubble heads" he laughed pointing to the preps waving him over

"Sure I know the feeling, not that I've ever been invited" I laughed nervously, strange I was actually nervous with someone, when usually I'm fairly indifferent on weather they care or not. As we sat and they ate, Zander actually fit in quiet well with us which also seemed to piss off the preps especially Dita Evergreen.

"Well, now how do we think we are girls" a snooty voice chided, I turned

"Well lets see I'm Luna, he's Zander, she's Babs, and you're a freak of nature" I said pointing to all who I spoke of at the moment, and lets just say that the freak comment really pissed pinky off. The more pissed off pinky got the more riled up Zander seemed to get, when the moment came when the bitch decided to take a swing or a sissy slap in her case, her hand was stopped mid thrust when Zander grabbed her wrist and squeezed looking extremely angry.

"AHHH!" she screamed "Why are you so mad at me she was the one making fun, she has no place to.. "

"SHUT UP!"He yelled interrupting her beginning to rant "WHO ARE YOU TO DETERMINE SOMEONES PLACE! YOU SEEM PRETTY NORMAL TO ME, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE SO TELL ME WHY LUNA SEEMS TO HAVE SO MUCH LESS WORTH THEN YOU!" unable to think of a comeback she backed off and ran away crying and when other people started looking to see what was going on Zander glared at them and the abruptly turned around as if someone had threatened there lives. It was funny and yet kind of strange to watch the usually not so angry Zander act that way, especially for me.

"Zander that was so cool" Babs squealed, Zander blushed and sat back down beside me.

"Well I'm not going to let someone insult someone I care for and people like that just annoy me" he groaned rubbing the back of his head, looking very irritated:

_Zander was and is the first guy I ever fell in love with and this moment was when it all started, when our love first started to bloom, though at the time we didn't know it. As it sometimes does time flowed exceptionally quickly for the rest of the day._


	4. Surprise Visit, Surprise Kisses

**Chapter 3: Surprise Visit, Surprise Kisses**

The day was over and I had just returned home, only to once again be reminded that I'd return to an empty house. Though physically my parents were there they didn't speak to me much only when they had to. I was the child they had forgotten and there relation ship was one that was beyond repair and yet they still tried to fix and unmendable marriage. I walked straight to my room to see a sight that shocked and confused me; Zander was sitting on my bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Zander what are you doing in my room and better yet how did you get in my house" I asked surprised yet somehow not angry in the least.

"I actually came in through the window, there was something I really needed to tell you" he smiled sheepishly blushing. I wander what it could be I thought

"Well what was it and how did u get in through my window there is no tree or ladder or any way to climb?" I was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Um, yeah that goes along with what I wanted to tell you" he smiled with some emotion I didn't understand. He looked a little lost in his thoughts for a bit and stood up, walking slowly closer and whipping piece of my long black hair. I blushed like mad and he smiled kindly but somehow so distant. "Zander?" I asked once again he only smiled apologetically

"Maybe another time, I've come all this way and can't say it I hope you will forgive me"

"Yeah sure, um you wanna stay for dinner" I asked embarrassed, he smiled and nodded yes. "So what would you like my parents don't eat with me so I can make you whatever" I smiled.

"I'll have what your having" he laughed, so I got him some spaghetti and we ate, silently together seemingly not needing any words. As we ate thing he kept staring at me with the same expression I could not read earlier.

"Um, sooo how ya been?" I asked getting self conscious from his gaze, both intense and soft. "Zander?" was all I could say before his lips crashed into mine, this was not exactly my first kiss as you might think but this one was different, it was like he was craving something of mine more then a guy should crave for a girl, the kiss was like a soft feather falling on your face. Just as I began to kiss back the door bell ran. "Come in" I yelled and laughed at the disappointed face on Zander.

"Hey, Luna" the familiar face of Babs yelled and before I could say hi back she tripped and did a face plant on my floor, I stared for a moment and then raised my arms like a goal post

"Score for the floor" I laughed "that makes what a hundred for my floor and zip for you?" Babs looked down blushing

"I don't fall that much" looking away and pouting she pretended to cry.

"Dude, Babs, you fall on everything your worse then a nuclear bomb, in the immediate destruction factor" I laughed and she looked at me with a spiteful look while Zander watched us both completely amused. Babs ate over and we all joked and laughed together, the only sad part was when it ended and they both went home, babs giving off one final fall as she walks out the door and Zander sneaking a kiss on the cheek and a farewell wink, then they were gone.

The bell rang for school to start and for the first time it went all rather quickly, it was never very eventful or at least until lunch arrived. Dita sat at our table and made out with some random Jock, I guess to try and make Zander jealous but he just didn't give a damn. Dita finally pushed the hopeless jock away and glared at Babs and I while asking Zander

"Why do you prefer these misfits over me, there not pretty, or popular, and they have no personality" just as I was about to get up and just punch the shit out her pretty face Zander said coolie

"On the contraire, I don't care if there not popular Babs may not be my type but she's not ugly, they both have a great personality unlike a certain scank, and as for Luna she's beautiful so beautiful in fact" and with out finishing or blinking an eyelash his lips crashed into mine, and the whole room went quiet with everyone's stares; some jealous, surprised, disgusted, and shell shocked. I my self was surprised and Babs was gushing, turning more red by the second I started to kiss back, his lips tasted like strawberries this time. We pulled away and starred in to each others eyes. He gave a smile "Luna do you think you could go out with me" and with that comment everyone, besides him, Babs, and myself, was on the floor in shock. I looked down embarrassed but said yes, but this time I kissed him.


	5. Accusations, As if I could like HIM!

**Chapter 5: You say you're a vampire, I say it Doesn't Matter.**

I had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke up to a gentle hand shaking me and Zander's calm caring face. Wait

"ZANDER?!" I couldn't help but yell in surprise, once again he had broken into my house. His hand quickly cupped my mouth frantically, when I tried to say sorry it came out more like "Mhpm"

"What?" he asked looking like he did not have his hand over my mouth.

"I said sorry, um so where are we going?" I asked my curiosity was killing me, he only let a small smirk and bent down to my ear and whispered

"Come on it's time to show you" and he grabbed my hand and lead me outside under the full moon. Some way or another we ended up at an old abandoned park, never thought I would see the day when a park was actually abandoned, and this one looks like it had been for years, I starred up at the sky noticing that the moon had a blood red ring on it, "Blood on the moon" Zander whispered in a velvety voice both gentler and more menacing then ever.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, pushing aside this unease I felt in my gut.

"It's a special day for one of my kind, a holiday of sorts, because it doesn't happen often, maybe once every ten years" I watched in awe as the moonlight reflected across his skin, like smooth marble . His gaze turned back to me sending shivers down my spine but something was very odd about him this time he had fangs, in shock I starred not knowing what else to do in this situation though running would have been the most plausible I couldn't get my legs to move "Luna, meaning moon" he laughed "luckily unlike the moon you don't show that many fazes or have a hidden face you don't show" he laughed "Luna, what I really need to tell you before I let my feelings and yours go any further is that I am a vampire"

"Ya know any other time I probably wouldn't believe you if not for the fact that you just grew fangs right in front of my face and you eyes are growing red" I said with a tone of complete calm.

"WHAT? OH SHIT!" he yelled frantically and sighed "that sometimes happens without my knowing, at least when I haven't well fed like I should have" he sighed "WAIT I SHOULDN'T BE 

ABLE TO TALK THIS EASILY ABOUT THIS AT THIS POINT, WHY AREN'T YOU EVEN SHOWING ALITTLE BIT OF WORRY!?"

"I really don't know, but I'm guessing when the last time I walked home, and I imagined you attacked me, it wasn't my imagination"

"couldn't you have forgotten about that" he laughed nervously

"nope was to weird and as for what I'll feel later I don't know guess we'll just have to see"

"I understand" he looked really worried so I kissed him on the cheek

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret no matter what" I laughed

"Luna" his voice sounded so far away but before I could ask what was wrong his fangs sank into my neck, strangely this didn't hurt though. It actually felt kind of good, seductive in a way how could something so disgusting as having your blood sucked feel so good. As I was lost I my thoughts all my strength began to leave my body sending me into a world of darkening blackness. In the depths of this prolonging darkness I hear a cry of some sort of pain, it sounds so familiar and I want to help but why can I not reach it, ever growing farther from my grasp my grip on reality lost, hopefully not forever. I awoke from what feels like an eternal sleep to an unknown room and Zander in a chair next to the red silk covered bed, sleeping. He looked like he was being haunted by dreams and I could not help but reach out, when I put my hand on his cheek his eyes shot open and looked around wildly, but turned ashamed when they landed on me.

"Zander what's wrong?" I asked confused and worried

"I'm so sorry Luna, I never meant to bite you especially not again, I never wanted to hurt you" he looked at me with ashamed pleading eyes

"I understand, Zander it's ok, don't worry I'm not mad or scared "I smiled reassuringly

"BUT I'M A VAMPIRE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN DANGER" he shouted half crying

"AND I'M TELLING YOUTHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER I HAVE ALREADY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOTHING CAN EVER CHANGE THAT" I shouted back challengingly, surprising Zander

"AND THAT'S WHY" he began to shout, but I cut him off when I clashed my lips to his, I wasn't going to have this argument, it was stupid we loved each other it shouldn't matter that that he is not human. Zander's eyes held that of shock and inner turmoil, but soon ended as he kissed back ravishing my mouth with his tongue. Heat flowing to my cheeks and warmth growing in my chest the kiss heated up, as our tongues danced, intertwining, weaving in and out, breath growing chaotic the kiss had to break for much needed air. "wow" Zander breathed a we both were breathing heavily I was in dream land and wondering were in all the hells did I dig up the courage to do that.

**I hope you like the story so far and thanks to Angelius Cullen** **for being my first post. Now I have a bit more enthusiam for writing this story :3**


	6. You say you’re a vampire, I say it Doesn

**You say you're a vampire, I say it Doesn't Matter.**

I had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke up to a gentle hand shaking me and Zander's calm caring face. Wait

"ZANDER?!" I couldn't help but yell in surprise, once again he had broken into my house. His hand quickly cupped my mouth frantically, when I tried to say sorry it came out more like "Mhpm"

"What?" he asked looking like he did not have his hand over my mouth.

"I said sorry, um so where are we going?" I asked my curiosity was killing me, he only let a small smirk and bent down to my ear and whispered

"Come on it's time to show you" and he grabbed my hand and lead me outside under the full moon. Some way or another we ended up at an old abandoned park, never thought I would see the day when a park was actually abandoned, and this one looks like it had been for years, I starred up at the sky noticing that the moon had a blood red ring on it, "Blood on the moon" Zander whispered in a velvety voice both gentler and more menacing then ever.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, pushing aside this unease I felt in my gut.

"It's a special day for one of my kind, a holiday of sorts, because it doesn't happen often, maybe once every ten years" I watched in awe as the moonlight reflected across his skin, like smooth marble . His gaze turned back to me sending shivers down my spine but something was very odd about him this time he had fangs, in shock I starred not knowing what else to do in this situation though running would have been the most plausible I couldn't get my legs to move "Luna, meaning moon" he laughed "luckily unlike the moon you don't show that many fazes or have a hidden face you don't show" he laughed "Luna, what I really need to tell you before I let my feelings and yours go any further is that I am a vampire"

"Ya know any other time I probably wouldn't believe you if not for the fact that you just grew fangs right in front of my face and you eyes are growing red" I said with a tone of complete calm.

"WHAT? OH SHIT!" he yelled frantically and sighed "that sometimes happens without my knowing, at least when I haven't well fed like I should have" he sighed "WAIT I SHOULDN'T BE 

ABLE TO TALK THIS EASILY ABOUT THIS AT THIS POINT, WHY AREN'T YOU EVEN SHOWING ALITTLE BIT OF WORRY!?"

"I really don't know, but I'm guessing when the last time I walked home, and I imagined you attacked me, it wasn't my imagination"

"couldn't you have forgotten about that" he laughed nervously

"nope was to weird and as for what I'll feel later I don't know guess we'll just have to see"

"I understand" he looked really worried so I kissed him on the cheek

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret no matter what" I laughed

"Luna" his voice sounded so far away but before I could ask what was wrong his fangs sank into my neck, strangely this didn't hurt though. It actually felt kind of good, seductive in a way how could something so disgusting as having your blood sucked feel so good. As I was lost I my thoughts all my strength began to leave my body sending me into a world of darkening blackness. In the depths of this prolonging darkness I hear a cry of some sort of pain, it sounds so familiar and I want to help but why can I not reach it, ever growing farther from my grasp my grip on reality lost, hopefully not forever. I awoke from what feels like an eternal sleep to an unknown room and Zander in a chair next to the red silk covered bed, sleeping. He looked like he was being haunted by dreams and I could not help but reach out, when I put my hand on his cheek his eyes shot open and looked around wildly, but turned ashamed when they landed on me.

"Zander what's wrong?" I asked confused and worried

"I'm so sorry Luna, I never meant to bite you especially not again, I never wanted to hurt you" he looked at me with ashamed pleading eyes

"I understand, Zander it's ok, don't worry I'm not mad or scared "I smiled reassuringly

"BUT I'M A VAMPIRE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN DANGER" he shouted half crying

"AND I'M TELLING YOUTHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER I HAVE ALREADY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOTHING CAN EVER CHANGE THAT" I shouted back challengingly, surprising Zander

"AND THAT'S WHY" he began to shout, but I cut him off when I clashed my lips to his, I wasn't going to have this argument, it was stupid we loved each other it shouldn't matter that that he is not human. Zander's eyes held that of shock and inner turmoil, but soon ended as he kissed back ravishing my mouth with his tongue. Heat flowing to my cheeks and warmth growing in my chest the kiss heated up, as our tongues danced, intertwining, weaving in and out, breath growing chaotic the kiss had to break for much needed air. "wow" Zander breathed a we both were breathing heavily I was in dream land and wondering were in all the hells did I dig up the courage to do that.

**I hope you like the story so far and thanks to Angelius Cullen** **for being my first post. Now I have a bit more enthusiam for writing this story :3**


	7. Unbeknown Crisis

**Chapter 6: Unbeknown Crisis**

It's been at least three weeks since I found that Zander was a vampire, and we have been on several dates, the park, movies, amusement parks, but this time were going to a new concert, he says that there really good. It is a band called 'Unbeknown Crisis', I have never actually heard them before but Zander and I have the same taste in music so I trust him that the concert wont suck. We walked in to see a couple hundred people gathered trying to get in but apparently you had to be on some sort of list to get in here, must be some sort of special entrance or something.

"Hey, Zander are we gonna be able to get in here, it seems like a VIP entrance" I asked worried, he only laughed

"Luna, I can get through and as my honored guest so can you" he smiled

"How?" I asked getting curious

"The lead singer is a close friend of mine" he laughed at my look of shock

"so are they?"

"yes this band is a vampire band, though unlike most who tend to shy away from public view and try to blend in these guys love the spotlight, I'll introduce you if you would like me too when the concert is over" he smiled his through dazzling white teeth. We entered after he told to big burly man his name and we entered through and got one of the best places out there, we were right there were we could see and hear the music perfectly. Three men walked out, one was shaved bald and had piercings all up and down each ear in studs, and piercing green eyes, another had shaggy brown hair and a stud earring in his left ear, and brown eyes, the last had short messed up black hair slightly spiked and piercing silver-blue eyes, and a ringed earring in his right ear, all three of them had lanky muscles, extremely pale skin and beautiful in some odd way. The one with silver-blue eyes walked up to the microphone holding a red guitar, as the green eyed one went to the drums and brown eyed one went to his spot holding a red and black guitar, then the silver-blue eyed one spoke in a deep velvety voice

"Ladies and gentlemen I have been informed that today we have the honor of playing for some new fans, and as for introductions my name is Kingston, on our second guitar we have Shrike and on drums we have Bane, and we are Unbeknown Crisis" he said with a bow, and the others glanced around the crowd and just lowered there heads a bit "and now here is our first song good-bye Crimson Tears"

_Crimson tears fall under crimson moon,_

_Your cries so vile and innocent,_

_Where hath your lifes soul gone,_

_When all is spilled upon the floor,_

_To death I bid you,_

_To life I ban you,_

_Till crimson tears fall no more,_

_Things gone amiss,_

_But not to go noticed,_

_No, your fate has been sealed,_

_Good-bye my one,_

_My heart,_

_My life,_

_My soul,_

_My crimsoned tears_

The song was pretty good and there voices were amazing along with there skill with there instruments. I looked around at the people as the cheered and screamed in admiration as the songs continued, then I looked at Zander who was intently watching me smiling, he wrapped his arm around my waste

"Thank you and now we have enough time for one more song, everybody 'How Could!'" they all cheered as they started playing a hauntingly sad song. I tucked further into Zander's arms listening intently

_One day you were there smiling,_

_Then I had to let you go,_

_That sad day when you world went black,_

_How does this world continue with out you?_

_I sat there as you died,_

_Held you until you were at peace,_

_Now you are gone,_

_Each howling wind showing your sadistic pain,_

_My one and only,_

_How could you go?_

_How could they make you?_

_You silent painful death within my arms,_

_All bloody and gone I will seek your vengeance,_

_I will be your messenger,_

_I will bring your retribution,_

_Sleep well my love,_

_I'll join you when I'm done_

"Thank you all for coming" Kingston smiles

"We look forward to seeing you all at our next concert" Shrike sighs looking away

"Good-bye and good luck" Ban smirks and they all disappear.

"Luna would you like to go back and meet them?" Zander asks

"But how" I asked

"There old friends" he laughed and he drug me off to meet the members of Unbeknown Crisis

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R if you have time, enjoy the story, or have any advice **


	8. Enter of the Opposing Fan girl Band

**Chapter 7: Enter of the Opposing Fan girl Band**

We walked through the hall quietly as everyone swarmed past us like a bunch of bees. Finally we reached the room where we could meet the band Unbeknown Crisis, Zander knocked happily and patiently as the door would soon open to reveal his long since friends, Kingston, Bane, and Shrike. When the door opened we saw quiet the sight. The members of Unbeknown Crisis were running away from three girls chasing them around the room.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU PHYCO BITCHES!" Bane Shrieks as a girl with long wavy blond hair and pink highlights latched onto his arm smiling like an idiot, her violet eyes shining with giddiness.

"But Bane why can't you see How much I love you!" she pouts

"Damnit Lily, we all know that you couldn't care less who ya got." Bane sighed

"Ugh, that's not true" She faked innocents

"OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S SHRIKE!"

Bane shouted pointing behind her, she of course squealed and turned but no Shrike but there was a very distraught Kingston trying to get out of another blonds death grip, her hair was a more dirty blond type but it had blue highlights, and her green eyes gleamed with defiance at letting him go.

"Helen, Kingston is mine" Lily yelled

"But you claimed Bane" Helen

"Get your ass off him" Lily yelled "You don't care who you have so leave my love Kingston alone!"

"Lily you are so hypocritical" Helen sighed "You were all over Bane a sec ago so it's not like ya missed Kingston that much" she laughed

"uuum" Zander started when they all looked at him and Lily got one of those god awful looks on her face saying she was she had found another lover. She walked up to Zander smoothly like it would be easy to score his heart, only her words were a completely different story.

"So, you hot piece of beef cake what is you name" she smiled lustfully

"I'm taken" Zander laughed showing of his dazzling smile, sending the girl into an annoying frenzy

"Oh meh Gaw, Oh meh Gaw, Oh meh Gaw, Oh meh Gaw, Oh meh Gaw, Oh meh Gaw,"

"IF YOU SAY 'OH ME GAW' ONE MORE TIME MY FOOT IS GONNA BE IN YOUR PRETTY FACE!" I yelled unable to take another second of it. She looked absolutely distraught at what I had just said like no one had every stood up to her a day in her life, while everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" she yelled

"No and truthfully I really don't care" her anger seemed to grow at my little comment I swear people with little brains are really annoying. "and you do realize that all your clinging is most likely driving the multiple men of your short attention span away right" she started to shake growing with anger about ready to start yelling.

"Hahahaha hey Zander who's the girl, I like her hahaha" Bane laughed interrupting Lily before she could squawk off.

"This is Luna Lyght, she is my girlfriend" Zander laughed happily, Lily looked shocked, but Bane looked please and gave me a death squeeze, literally I could not breath.

"Luna this is Bane obviously, that guy over there looking kinda blank is Kingston, he's kinda a hyper space cadet, and well Shrike isn't here right now" Zander introduces.

"And my name is Lily this is Helen and our last band member isn't here right now" Lily said professionally masked.

"Once again I really don't care" I sighed "but it's nice ta meet you guys" I smiled shaking Bane and Kingston's hands. "wait member?"

"Yes member, you little nobody we are Backseat Affair" she sneered

"HEY WAZZUP! LETS HANG OUT SOMETIME" Helen yelled jumping up beside us smiling like an idiot.

"Well you sure are the hyper little thing aren't ya?" Zander laughed

"Your not gonna bring her are ya though" I pointed at a very steaming Lily

"Nope" she smiled wryly "in fact….SUPER SPECIAL BUNNY ATTACK" she yelled with her goofy grin throwing a stuffed rabbit at Lily who looked pissed. Helen ran around dodging Lily as she chased her around the room.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN PULL THAT THING OUT FROM!?" Lily yelled furiously. Helen was excellent at dodging.

"I don't know nor shall I ever tell" Helen sang in a sing song voice as she danced away gracefully.

* * *

**I really hope you like the story so far. What ever your opinion, and or advice please R&R**


End file.
